Rocky Horror Picture Show ll Frank-N-Furter's Return
by Dancintune
Summary: We all know the story of Rocky Horror. Well, Janet's teenage sister Christine experiences the same events that happened to Brad and her sister. But she didn't expect to find love with Dr. Furter. Please Review
As you all know the story, Brad and Janet were engaged. Their car broke down, it was raining, they went into a castle to find a phone, they had quite an interesting adventure. But what happened after all that? This story takes place from after they were married. Brad and Janet came back to the same spot a month later and saw that everything was back in place. The castle was back and looked the same. They saw everyone who lived in there inside. Dr. Furter was alive and Columbia and Eddie were as well. Eddie and Columbia were married as a matter of fact. Dr. Furter invited Brad and Janet both inside and begged them both to accept his apologies for everything that happened. Janet accepted his apology, but Brad still didn't trust him. They left. A month later Brad and Janet were married. Janet made her teenage sister the maid of honor. Her name was Christine Weiss. She was 18 years old and a very beautiful girl. She had long dark hair that went down to her waist, hazel eyes that needed reading glasses, but other than that, she could see perfectly, and pale skin. She rode a motorcycle and had big dreams of being a famous singer. She and Janet were very close. They were always there for each other. She was wearing a round neck ruffled pleaded cirolion organza short knee length dress with a diamond pendant and diamond earrings. Now that Janet was married, she didn't know what to do next. After the wedding, Christine put on a white tube top, blue bell bottom pants, brown boots, a pearl necklace with a diamond pendant, diamond stud earrings, her brown leather purse, and released the bun and her hair resulted into curls with a white lace headband. She grabbed her jacket and suitcase, hopped on her motorcycle, and rode off. It started to rain and her motorcycle blew a tire in front of the castle. She grabbed her suitcase and went up to the door. She rang the doorbell and the door opened. There stood Riff-Raff. "Hello." He said. "Hello. My name is Christine. I have a flat tire on my motorcycle. Is there a phone I could use, please?" She said, shivering. "You'd better come in." Riff Raff said. "Thank you. You're very kind." Christine said, walking in. She looked around. "Wow. This place is amazing." She said, looking around. She heard people talking, laughing, having fun in the other room. "Is there like a special occasion going on?" She asked. "Yes. The master's success in his creation." Riff-Raff said. "Oh lucky him." Christine said, in a positive tone. "He's lucky, your lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" Magenta said, laughing and sliding down the rail.

*Time Warp Dance*

Christine found it entertaining, watching everyone dancing and singing. When it was finished, she applauded. "Bravo." She said, cheerfully. Everyone stared at her. She felt a bit uncomfortable with that. She has stage fright. Ever since she was 4 years old. She backed away, without realizing that someone was coming down the elevator. When she hit the gate, she turned around and standing there was Dr. Frank-N-Furter. He smirked at her as the gate opened. Christine blushed and smiled shyly.

*Sweet Transvestite*

Everyone cheered as he went back up the elevator, including Christine. Riff-Raff dried off Christine's hair with a rag and took her jacket off. "Thank you very much." She said. She suddenly felt his arms around her waist, unbuckling her jeans. "Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?" She asked, stopping him. "It's customary." He said. Christine thought about it. "Well, ok. But no tricks." She said. Riff-Raff continued to undress her, leaving on a little black underdress, her shoes, and her necklace along with her earrings. "So, what's your name, sweetie?" Columbia asked. "Christine. Christine Weiss." Christine said. "Your very lucky to be invited into Frankie's labatory. Most people would give up their right leg for the privilage." Columbia said. "Is that so?" Christine asked. Magenta pushed her into the elevator. They all went up. "So, Frankie, does he have like a wife?" Christine asked. "The master is not yet married. Nor do I think he ever will be." Riff-Raff said. "So, unattached?" Christine asked. "Yes." Magenta said. Inside her head, Christine was both happy and concerned. The elevator opened to the labatory. Christine stepped out. The whole room was pink. Everyone was looking at the girl. She felt very shy. "Magenta, Columbia, go and assist Riff-Raff. I will entertain..." Frank chuckled at her. "I'm Christine. Christine Weiss." She said. Frank took her hand and kissed it. "Enchante." He said, with a smirk. Christine giggled. "Well, very nice to meet you, my dear." He said, circling her. "And what charming underclothes you have. Here. Put this on. It will make you feel less...vaunerable." He handed her a white lab coat. She took it. "Thank you." She said. "Such good manners from a young girl. I like that." Frank said. Christine smiled. "Thank you." She said. "Wait a minute, did you say Weiss? Like Janet Weiss?" He asked. "She's my sister. Well, now she's Janet Majors. I just came from the wedding." Christine said. "Oh that's wonderful. You must be very proud of her." He said. "Well, yes I am." She said. Frank chuckled. "Is there a special man in your life?" He asked. "Actually, no. I'm not going out with anyone and I never did." She said, with a smile. Frank looked shocked. "Well, how can any man overlook such lovely and polite perfection?" He asked. She giggled. "Perfection? Oh I wouldn't say that." "Oh come now, dear. You are absolute perfection. I mean that." Frank said. "Well, thank you. That's very sweet of you to say." Christine said. "Master, it's time." Riff-Raff said. Frank winked at Christine and went up on stage. "As all of you remember from not too long ago, I have created a man with perfect hair and muscles. I have gone through a few rough spots after that, but now everything is under control. And now we have a lovely new guest here. Miss Weiss, care to join me on stage?" He said. Christine felt a bit nervous. "Come now, dear." Frank said. Columbia walked up to her. "Come on, sweetie." She said, putting out her hand. Christine smiled and took it. Columbia walked her to the stage. Everyone whistled and cheered. Christine waved a little and smiled nervously. Frank took her hand. She felt much more confident then. "Tonight is the night that my beautiful creation is once again destined to be born!" He said. Everyone applauded, Christine as well. Magenta and Columbia went over to the red sheet and lifted it up. There in the tank was a body wrapped in bandages. Christine was quite shocked. She stepped back away from the tank. "Don't be alarmed, dear. I created him, I didn't dig him up from a grave." Frank said. She felt less nervous about that. The machine started. The body started moving. Columbia took off the bandages on the head. Revealing, Rocky. "Oh, Rocky!" Frank shouted.

*Sword of Damocles*

"Rocky, that is no way to behave on your first day out from renewal! I bring you back to life and you go through all that again!" Frank said. Rocky felt guilty. He knew he couldn't do that to him. "Well, you are an exceptional beauty, so I'll let it slide." He said. Rocky stared at Christine. "Oh Rocky, this is our guest. Miss Christine Weiss." Frank said, bringing Rocky over to her. Christine smiled. "Hello." She said. "What do you think of him?" Frank asked. "Well, he's quite dashing. But if you think he's perfect for you, that's all that matters." She said. "Oh I like you. You are someone I want to keep around." Frank said. Christine blushed. Rocky stroked a little bit of Christine long hair. "Rocky, that is no way to behave towards a lady." Frank said. "No it's ok. He isn't pulling it out." Christine said, with a laugh. Frank chuckled. "Well, Rocky, now that your back once again, I have taken the liberty of fixing up your weight set." He said.

*I can make you a man*

*I can make you a man (reprise)*

As all the guests left, Magenta lead Christine to her room and gave her a red and black satin robe. "Thank you, Magenta." She said. "Your welcome. Pleasant dreams." Magenta said, closing the door. Christine put the robe on and explored around the room. Frank quietly left Rocky alone. Columbia ran into him. "Frankie, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have stronger feelings for Christine than for Rocky." She said. "Oh come now, Columbia. I don't have that strong of feelings for Miss Weiss." Frank said. "Oh really? Then where are you going?" She asked. "No where." He said. "Whatever you say." She said. She walked back to her room. Frank walked towards Christine's room. He quietly opened it. Christine wasn't in her bed. He saw her standing out on the balcony, looking out into the horizon. "Lovely view, isn't it?" He asked. She turned around. "Oh its you. Yes. It's beautiful." She said. "Even more beautiful now." Frank said, smirking at her. Christine smiled. Frank moved in closer to her, he raised his hand up to her face and caressed her hair. Christine felt her heart beat. He leaned in closer and kissed her. Magenta and Riff-Raff were watching on the monitor. They were laughing about it. "Wow. My first kiss." Christine said. "Well, I'll give your second one as well." Frank said. He pressed his lips against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was a wonderful moment. They ended up in bed. (Just so we are clear, they still had their clothes on) They woke up later in the night. "Wow, that was unexpected." She said. "I know, Christine. But it wasn't all bad." Frank said, leaning into her. "I found it quite pleasurable. And it was a bonus with you." He kissed her neck. She felt her heart racing. "You really think so?" She asked. "Yes. Your a treasure I always want to hold." He said. Frank later took Christine around the castle. The last place was the roof. He had a record player and an archway with roses up there. He took her underneath and kissed both of her hands. "Ok. What is wrong with you? Your charming, polite, an amazing kisser, you treat me like a lady, and so much more. There must be a catch." Christine said with a smile. Frank chuckled. "Well, I guess the catch is I have the perfect girl that every man wants." He said. She blushed. "Come. It's time for dinner. And I asked Magenta to lay out a dress for you. So, you had better get ready. But you would look beautiful in anything, dear." Frank said. "Well, I'll see you there." Christine said. They kissed and they went to their rooms.

There was a knock at the door. Riff-Raff answered it. It was Brad and Janet. "Mr. and Mrs. Majors. Pleasure. Come in." He said. "Thank you." Brad said. "I see this place hasn't changed." Riff-Raff lead them to the dining room. "Master, we have guests." He said. "Brad, Janet. It's wonderful to see you again. Congratulations on your marriage." Frank said. "Thank you." Janet said. "Wait, how do you know about that?" Brad asked. Suddenly, Christine came in. She had her hair in a side bun with a red rose. She was wearing a tight red sequins strapless dress that went down to her knees, ruby heels, a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and a red shawl. "My goodness, dear. You look absolutley breathe taking." Frank said. "Christine?" Janet said, in a surprised. "Brad, Janet." Christine said. She ran up to them and hugged them. They hugged her back. "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Brad asked. "What's wrong with it?" She asked. "Nothing. You look beautiful, but why are you here?" Janet asked. "Well, my motorcycle tire blew and this was the closest place from where it happened, so I came here to find some help." Christine said. "Well, why don't we continue this conversation over dinner. By the way, the dress looks different from the last time I saw it." Frank said. "Oh I fixed it up. It was a bit too long so, I cut it shorter and made the sheer part of the skirt into a shawl." Christine said. "Brilliant. You have an amazing talent." Frank said. "Thank you." She said. Everyone sat down. After they were done eating, Frank had something he wanted to share. "Attention everyone. Christine, your are an angel sent from heaven above. I never want to let that angel go." Frank said.

He kneeled down and pulled out a ring with 3 small rubies. "Will you marry me?" He asked. "I...I...I don't know what to say." Christine said. "Christine! Are you insane?! You just met him! You don't know who he truly is!" Brad said. "Brad, please. This is her choice." Janet said. "Her choice?! She's hardly even a grown up! And she isn't even done with school!" Brad said. "Brad, please. Let the lady decide. Christine, whatever you decide, I will respect that choice. Even if you say no." Frank said. There was a silence. But in a few seconds, "I have decided. Yes. I will marry you." Christine said. Frank placed the ring on Christine's finger, picked up, and spun her around. Everyone clapped. Except for Brad. "Brad, this is the moment Christine has dreamed of. She now has a true love. Can't you see how happy she is?" Janet asked. "Janet, I'm happy she is happy, but she doesn't know him as well as we know him." Brad said. "Yes. But he apologized for everything he did to us." She said. "I don't buy it. He's up to something." He said. "Now, come with me, Christine." Frank said, taking her hand, running towards the lab. "What is it?" Christine asked. "Just so he won't feel bad, I'm letting Rocky go, so he can live his own life." He said. "That's very sweet." She said. "Thank you." Frank said, lighting a cigarette. "Are you kidding me? You just ruined this whole thing." She said, in a angry tone. "What? The ciggerette? What's the problem?" Frank asked. "They will kill you. They are horrible for a person. By the end of that ciggerette, you loose some life. I'm sorry, but I'm not marrying someone who smokes." Christine said. She removed her engagement ring and threw it on the floor. She turned around and walked back to her room. Frank removed the cigarette from his mouth. He looked at it and threw it on the floor. "She obviously knows what is best for others." He said to himself, smiling. He picked up the ring and went to Christine's room. He knocked on the door. "Go away." She said. He opened the door, he saw her packing her bag. "Christine, please." He said. She didn't say a word. "Alright. You don't have to look at me, but please listen. You're right. Smoking is a horrible thing to do. I only smoke one cigarette a week. I barely miss it. This will make it easier for me to quit." Frank said. Christine turned around. "Your quitting. For me?" She asked. "Yes. I am. I will do anything for you. Because I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said. Frank placed the ring back on Christine's finger.

"And since we are alone." Frank said, wrapping his arms around Christine's waist. He leaned in and kissed her. His hand entangled in her long hair, the way his lips are pressed against hers. It was all amazing for her. She then pushed him away. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No. I just want a brief description on what will happen after we are married." She said. "Well, who knows what the future will hold? I don't care what will happen next. All I know is my life is now complete now that I have you in my life, darling." He said, picking her up, and spinning her around. "Oh, Frankie. Your wonderful." She said. "You know, it's almost time for our wedding. Being made into a floor show." He said. "Really? That's fantastic!" She said. "I had Columbia lay out your dress. If it isn't you, go ahead and alter it." Frank said. "I'd better get ready then." Christine said. "Ah ah ah. One last kiss." He said. "Ok." She said. They kissed and went off to their rooms. Christine fixed up her dress. Using her bridesmaid dress from Brad and Janet's wedding.

*The Floor Show*

Christine went on the stage. She was wearing a strapless black dress that was short in the front and long in the back with gold glitter scattered, along with long gold diamond dangle earrings, a gold diamond necklace, a feather boa, black fingerless gloves, fishnet stockings, and black high heels, along with her hair curled. Everyone stared. Frank was the most taken with her. (Of course) Once she joined him up on stage, he gave her a red rose and kissed her hand. "Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed?" Brad spoke up at the top of his lungs. "Christine, you can't marry him! You don't know him as well as Janet and I do. How can you be in love with this...this monster?!" Christine walked up on the front of the stage. "You really want to know? I'll tell you why, Brad." Christine said. "I'll tell you." She said.

*I'm in Love with a Monster*

Everyone clapped. She ran over to Frank and hugged him. He gazed into her eyes and kissed her. Suddenly, a blast came up. Frank held Christine close in his arms. "We are returning to our home planet. But you will be gone." Riff Raff said. As soon as he blasted, Frank pushed Christine out of the way and fell back. "No!" Christine said. She ran to him and cried. A small ship set off, leaving everyone behind, except for Riff Raff and Magenta. They flew back. Christine, still holding Frank in her arms, cried her eyes out. "I love you." She said. A hand raised up to cheek. Frank was alive. "Christine." He said. "Frankie?" She said. "Even with tears, you look enchanting." He said. "Oh Frankie." She said, hugging him. "You took a laser blast, for me?" Frank smiled and caressed her hair. "You are worth saving, darling. I love you." He said. "I love you too." Christine said. She helped him up. He held her close in his arms. "And I promise love no one more than you. Because my love for you is beyond words." He said. Brad walked up to them. "Ok, Brad. Go ahead. He's still alive and you hoping he died just so he wouldn't hurt me." Christine said. "Actually, you were right. He truly does love you. He saved your life. I give you my blessing." Brad said. "Thank you, Brad." Christine said, hugging him. "I give you my blessing too." Janet said. "Thanks, sis." She said, hugging her. "Now I believe there is one more event that has to take place." Frank said. "What's that?" She asked. "Marry the girl of my dreams." He said, taking her hands. Christine blushed. They had a beautiful wedding. They lived together happily. Their love was unbreakable.

THE END


End file.
